


Adam in the Tub

by debohiolady



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen - Fandom
Genre: It never happened. It is a made up story., M/M, Sequel to Caught in the Act & Caught in the Act Again so it's best to read them in order., This is for kkaprice because she read "Adam on the Hub" as "Adam in the Tub". Enjoy deary!, This is not true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debohiolady/pseuds/debohiolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They both have fantasies but Adam learns the most important thing about them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adam in the Tub

**Author's Note:**

> They both have fantasies but Adam learns the most important thing about them.

Adam in the Tub

Adam shouted, “Sauli, what are you doing? Sauli…come here quick. You won’t believe this one”.

Sauli ran up to the desk panting a reply, “What? I was busy, What? What is it?”

Adam grinned, “This debohiolady wrote a fic “Caught in the Act.” It’s about US getting caught by a cop when you were giving me head in the car. It’s funny as hell. You have to read it.”

Sauli rolls his eyes but smiles at Adam, “You and your nosiness, checking to see what these fans are writing about. I seriously wonder if YOU don’t get off on reading them as much as they get off at writing them.” He put his hands on Adam’s shoulder, leaning against his back, pushing his face closer to the screen, he starts to read the fan fic.

Adam listens to his breathing in his ear as he mumbles the words he is reading, feeling his chest rise and fall against his back. “Where are you at? What part are you reading now?”

“Shhhh” Sauli releases against Adams ear.

“Read it to me out loud—I want to hear you say the words” Adam begs.

Sauli mumbles, The Present:  
It was Brooke’s wedding. It was beautiful August day. They enjoyed talking with the families, dancing up a storm, posing for pictures and of course, eating and drinking.

“Skip that part, here start here”, Adam pointed down a couple paragraphs.

Sauli recites:  
“Sauli jacked his cock for a few minutes, feeling it triple in size as he could always make it. He couldn't wait any longer; he leaned over and took Adam's cock in his mouth. It wasn’t easy, the console was digging into his side and he kept hitting his head on the steering wheel.  
“That’s right suck it, suck it” Adam said, Sauli looked up, watching his face, head bobbing as he was swiveling & pushing deeper & then back. With what Sauli was performing on his dick Adam was going out of his mind, trying to drive without going off the road.  
Sauli moved around the chair, sitting in Adam’s lap “Adam, I don’t have to read these to know that you love me to suck you off. All you have to do is ask” Sauli winks with a broad smile on his face.

Adam tips Sauli to the side so he can see the screen, “I know hon, but this gets really hot and interesting, kind of like a fantasy come true, the getting caught part is exciting …as long as we wouldn’t really get in trouble.”

Adam starts to recite the story,  
“You like it don't cha baby?” Adam asked as Sauli sucked. He attempted a nod of yes. Adam continued, “It looks really good in your mouth”. “Get ready… I’m close” he said breathlessly.  
A sudden rap at the window startled Sauli. He jerked his head up, just at the exact moment Adam started to shoot-- cum hitting Sauli's cheek, lips and chin, rolling down his neck. The blaring bright light of the flashlight blinded Sauli and highlighted the slippery slimy goo to the police officer.  
Adam laughs loudly, “I would LOVE to see that, my cum all over your face and a shocked police officer looking in the window. Well maybe not a cop but maybe someone else, wouldn’t it be hot?”

Sauli laughs, “Adam, you and your fantasies. If you love fantasies so much maybe you’ll let me fulfill the one I’ve had planned for you for the last hour.”

“Huh?” Adam quizzically looked at Sauli.

“Wait here.... give me 10 minutes - read another sexy one if you want, then come looking for me,” he raised his eyebrows to tease Adam.

Sauli took off down the hallway, Adam scrunched his face thinking what the hell is he up to, but he opened the sequel “Caught in the Act Again” and started to read it. He got pretty heated through it, visually touching Sauli’s nipples in his mind, and jerking his cock, rocking him against the car. When the car alarm started blaring in the story he laughed and then the description of Sauli’s disheveled clothing at the end he laughed out loud. That debohiolady writes funny stuff he thought.

He shut down the computer, Ok now to figure out what Sauli is up to –the little minx.

The hallway was dark, in fact the whole wing of that house was dark but he at least knew Sauli went in that direction so he walked slowly. He looked in the spare bedroom that held his workout equipment, looked in the bathroom across from it, thinking why would he use the common bathroom and not the one off their bedroom. His mind was wondering and anticipating what was in store for him so he kept moving along the hall. At their bedroom door he stopped because the door looked closed, however when he touched it, it slid open slowly. It was so black, he squinted, trying to see in the dark. He didn’t see a shape in the bed so common sense told him there is only one place Sauli could be. His cock responded quickly by this thought as he took the 10 steps to the bathroom door, which also looked closed, but he was sure it wasn’t. He turned the knob and eased the door open. As the door moved slowly he could see flickering lights reflecting in the mirror above the sinks. Glancing around, there were scented candles lit and soft music playing in the CD player. His heart took a tumble to his stomach as he stepped in to see Sauli lying against the back of the tub with bubbles up to his chin, his beautiful blue eyes reflecting flashes of candlelight just as the mirror had.  
Adam stood there freaking hypnotized at the sexy vision in front of him. The love he felt for Sauli at that moment almost made him weep.

Sauli’s eyes danced with delight as he cooed, “Would you like to join me”?

Adam’s only response was to just start yanking quickly at his clothes, flinging them any direction he threw them, letting them hit the floor. Within less than a minute he was standing nude, looking like he wanted to dive headfirst into the tub. His body was actually shaking with nervousness. He didn’t understand why he was nervous, but he was. He walked to the tub, his eyes never breaking contact with Sauli’s as he shifted forward to make room for Adam.  
Adam slid into the water behind Sauli, his long legs slipped around Sauli’s hips toward the end of the tub, leaning against the back, sighing “aaaahhhh”. He reached his arms to pull Sauli back against him, feeling Sauli relax against his chest and his ass up against his crotch, making it spark.  
Adam kisses his ear, then his neck, then pulls him up to kiss his shoulder creating goosebumps that traveled down the back of his neck. Sauli leans his head back, stretching his neck, giving more access for Adam to explore. Adam’s hardening cock presses up against Sauli’s backside. Adam’s whispers, “I need your beautiful lips.”

Sauli rolls his body over trying not to splash the water over the side, reaching his arms around Adam’s neck as Adam wraps his around Sauli's waist. Their bodies bounce against each other. Adams hands slide down Sauli's back feeling the curve of his small ass causing a tremor of delicious sensations to run over both their skin.

Every cell in Adam's body was awakened to intense currents of desire that urged him to move his hips. With each movement his heart was pounding, breath quickening, and moans asking for more. Adam's body is overtaken by hunger as he growls in Sauli's ear, "I want you".

Sauli pulls his legs up, laying against Adam while pushing his ass up for him to reach between his cheeks, working a finger inside slowly, wiggling it in circles. Sauli moans, and starts moving his hips against Adams fingers as he works a second one in. Sauli starts to rock back and forth so hard the movement was creating waves, cascading water over the side.

"un babe, you better open the drain and let a little bit of this water out or we'll be mopping the floor when we get out of the tub" Adam laughed.

Sauli reached back and knocked the latch down and water gushed down the drain. When the level was at a better place he knocked it back up again. He turned back to Adam, lifted his hips, placing his ass crack right on top of Adam's hard dick. He started rolling his hips sideways, grinding down against Adam.

"Oh you fuckn' tease--your ass is gonna be sorry", Adam growled. He lifted Sauli's tiny frame with his hands on his ass, pulling the cheeks apart, Sauli reached between his legs, guided Adams stiff cock to line him up. Adam drove inside him, as Sauli pressed his hips downward. With only the candlelight, Adam could mostly only make out Sauli's outline and the shadows bouncing on the walls, making him loom large in the room. If Sauli leaned closer he could see the sparkle of passion as the flickers hit his eyes.

"Ahhh Adam, sooooo big, I love your cock inside me", Sauli moans and rolls his eyes up. "Damn, your the biggest I've ever had but I love it" Sauli pushed with his hands on the ledge of the tub, pushing himself up only leaving the tip of Adam's cock inside him, then would meet Adam as he thrust his hips pushing his cock up to meet Sauli as he came back down against Adam. His dick slapping against Adams stomach every time they made contact. Through the haze of sex Sauli started chanting, "Oh fuck me Adam, fuck me faster, harder, deeper, drive it my baby". He was babbling without even realizing it. He was in the state of euphoria as his climax overtook his mind, body and soul. His cock jerking and jumping as his cum released, shooting up Adam's waist, pooling in his navel and rolling down his sides. The swish of the water left in the tub washed most of what was left on Adam.

Adam arched up quick, thrust hard as he let his load release up into Sauli. Sauli could actually feel Adam's cock muscles inside him working the release and felt the hot semen flowing. He loved that feeling. They rarely fucked bareback but they had been exclusive since they met and both had been tested so they felt safe doing it occasionally. It was so much more intense without a condom even though for sanitary reasons they did mostly use one. This time was exquisite with out one.

Adam sunk back in the water, his shoulders, body relaxing. "OH my god, Sauli, you are gonna be the death of me yet...such a wild fucker."

Sauli fell forward, he eased his legs down between Adam, but shivered because the water had turned cold. "This was fun but can we please get out of here now?"

"Sure babe, lets take this to the bedroom". They climbed out, wrapped towels around their waists, blew out most of the candles, but each grabbed 2 candles and walked with them into the bedroom, setting them on the bedside tables.

As they laid beside each other in the bed, the flames flickering dances off anything metal in the room, Sauli cuddled up around Adam's side. Adam's arm wrapped around Sauli's shoulder, holding him close, Adam finally admitted, “I want a life of love, happiness, patience, compassionn, trust, and honesty which is all the things you have given me. I finally realize we can’t live through fantasies of others like the fanfics we've read, we have to live our own fantasies and everything with this one was perfect”.


End file.
